Harry Potter and the enchanted chalice
by ARONWHERE
Summary: Harry duels with Everybody!!


Harry Potter and the enchanted chalice  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I Aron Ghebre, do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or names associated  
  
Chapter 1  
  
THUMP! THUMP! , Harry Potter sat up straight in bed, sweat beading down his neck, he had certainly heard a sound that time. It sounded as though a figure was steadily approaching the door. His reflexes suddenly acted up, and he reached inside his robe for his wand… The figure was still approaching him. He carefully thought up a good spell to stun the intruder. He pointed his wand at the door and as soon as he saw a silhouette near the entrance, he yelled Stupefy! And heard a body slump to the ground. He got up and investigated the situation, and the conclusion made him gasp. He had stunned his Aunt Petunia.  
  
"What were you thinking!" yelled Harry's Uncle Vernon " after me and your aunt have worked so hard to put a roof over your head, you viciously attack her during the night!"  
  
"It was in self-defense, I er, thought she was a dark wizard." Whispered Harry, while blushing.  
  
" Don't you dare lie to me" yelled Uncle Vernon "When your two no-good parents died and landed us with you, we have had to put up with a lot of unnatural garbage, but this is unforgivable! From now on, you are forbidden to go to that school of yours! You will attend high school and receive a proper education, instead of all that drivel!"  
  
"What!" Harry exclaimed " I will go to that school as you call it, whether you permit me or not!"  
  
SMACK!! Harry went flying into a dresser, a colossal red mark on his face. His uncle had struck him. He fought down the incredible urge to reach for his wand and blast his uncle with a hex. He had learned a lot of painful hexes in his forth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, but he dared not use them against his uncle. He was armed with his wand at every encounter; but whenever he needed to use it, it started to feel like nothing but a skinny bit of wood. He now carried it around with him in case he would need to fight off an offender while walking down the street. He had never actually felt quite safe when last year, an evil wizard called Lord Voldemort had regained his powers. This extremely powerful villain was regarded to as "He who must not be named" by the wizarding world, because they feared to speak his name aloud. It was this same wizard who had killed Harry's parents, and then attempted to kill Harry. But for some reason, the dark sorcerer was unable to finish off the 1-year-old infant and had fled the Potters house, devoid of his powers as a wizard. Harry had been left with a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead from the ordeal. But last year he had been revived, and Harry was forced to watch a classmate killed before his very eyes. He still felt guilty about the death of Cedric Diggory… when he remembered Cedric's cold gray eyes, after he'd been hit by the killing curse, he still had nightmares about it.  
  
Harry picked himself off the floor, picked up his wand and held it in front of him, pointing right at his uncle's heart. It would be incredibly easy to curse his uncle, and give him an extra limb, or remove one. His uncle's eyes opened wide with fear, and he stood paralyzed, afraid of what the sorcerer in training would do. Harry angrily shoved his wand in his pocket and muttered the words to himself "He's not worth it." Harry walked down the hallway and headed towards the door, steam literally coming out of his ears. As he walked out of the house and took out his broomstick preparing for the flight, he heard a strange clicking noise from behind him, and as he turned he was shocked to realize that his uncle had a revolver pointed at him. This time it was Harry's turn to open his eyes in shock, for a moment he thought that his uncle was indeed, about to shoot him. There was no time to waste, he whipped out his wand which was conveniently in his pocket, and pointed it at his uncle.  
  
" Expelliarmus!" Harry roared as red sparks collided with his uncle's weapon and sent it flying into the air. Harry caught the gun, unloaded it, then tossed it back to Mr. Vernon.  
  
"Doesn't take much, does it?" muttered Harry, who then hopped on his broomstick, and went flying into the night…  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry felt the wind in his face as he soared above the clouds. He needed to get to London so he could buy his school supplies for his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was almost there when he realized that he'd forgotten his trunk of potions ingredients back at the Dursley's house. Well, he thought, a simple summoning charm could take care of that.  
  
"Accio trunk!" Harry whispered to his wand and waved it in the air. Moments later  
  
he saw his trunk whizzing through the air until it landed safely on the back of his broomstick. Carefully leaning forward, he landed in the middle of an abandoned alley, after making sure that there were no muggles (non-magical humans) around. He entered The Leaky Cauldron (the Wizarding equivalent of a bar) silently and walked over to the brick wall facing the exit. After tapping his wand against the third brick, the secret passage opened and allowed him entry to Diagon alley, the shopping center for Hogwarts students. It was too early to begin shopping, so he decided to get a room at the nearby hotel, and spend the night. As he walked into the lobby, he heard gasps from the staff and customers.  
  
"That's Harry Potter!"  
  
"The boy who defeated you know who!"  
  
"Can we get his autograph mummy?  
  
Harry ignored the whispers and walked up to the counter.  
  
" Err, excuse me, can I get a room for one please?" he spat as soon as the staff stopped staring at the scar on his forehead.  
  
"Of course Mr. Potter!" one of them exclaimed "and don't worry about the bill, it is an honor to have someone as famous as you stay at our unworthy abode." The man was absolutely babbling  
  
"err thanks" Harry muttered as a guide showed him to his room. After being introduced to his luxury suite, he hardly had time to locate his bed before he collapsed, fast asleep.  
  
BRRRR! The sound of a large trumpet blaring awoke him the next morning, and as he fell off his bed, he felt a surge of anger towards whoever had ordered the wake-up call to his room. A second later he heard what sounded like snickering. Looking out the window, he discovered that Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis, who was also in his fifth year at Hogwarts, was there.  
  
"Hey Potter" he sneered " I learned a new curse from my dad this morning, want me to demonstrate?" he suddenly drew his wand and before Harry could do anything he shrieked  
  
"Transmorgifan!" and a beam of purple light collided with Harry's stomach. Harry gritted his teeth, waiting for the painful results to start. But nothing happened. Malfoy took off before Harry could retaliate. It was only when Harry was brushing his teeth when he realized what Malfoy had done to him. His teeth were bright green. It took all morning, searching through stores and shops, to finally find a place that had a book that contained the counter curse, but when he asked how Much it cost, the shopkeeper had replied " Ten Galleons". Harry knew he had a vault full of money at Gringotts, wizarding bank, but he couldn't be spending his fortune on trivial things like that when the school nurse at Hogwarts could fix it easily in two weeks time. Instead he bought a small dictionary of curses for a single galleon, in case he needed to get Malfoy back for this prank. While walking out of the store, a mysterious cloaked figure approached him." Hey pal, I can fix your tooth problem easily, for just two galleons." Harry didn't like the idea of this cloaked figure using magic on him, but he was desperate so he agreed. The man suddenly drew his wand. "Clamosa!" the person bellowed, and suddenly Harry's teeth were a pearly white." gee, thanks" Harry said before walking to Olivander's Wand shop for a wand polishing.  
  
As he entered the room he saw lots of first-year students at Hogwarts buying their very first wands. Harry Smiled at the memory of himself walking in for the first time, fascinated by the prospect of magic really existing. It was in this same wand shop where Harry had discovered that his wand core held a phoenix feather, and the same phoenix that had given the feather for his wand, had given another feather, and that other feather was located in the wand of Lord Voldemort… Harry's smile quickly faded at the thought of the villain that had murdered his parents. The magical world had been in a frenzy since last summer, when Voldemort and his followers, the death eaters, had begun their hostile takeover of the magical world. Even though the minister of magic denied Voldemort's rebirth, anyone with common sense knew that the danger was real. There were dozens of random murders, and in all cases there was the dark mark hanging above the body. A green fog like picture of a skull with a snake in it's mouth. That was the death eater's calling card. Lost in his dark imaginings, Harry forgot the reason he was at the store, he strolled up to the wand polishing machine and deposited a sickle, and then his wand. A loud humming noise generated from the machine while it cleaned the magical tool, and then a pinging noise when the cleaning had finished. Harry was about to leave when he heard a loud sounding "Hey Harry!" coming from the entrance of the store. Harry's face lit up as he discovered it was Ron Weasley. Ron ran up to Harry, Gasping. "Harry, ever since You-Know-You came back, everyone's been going crazy! Dad's been staying nights at the ministry to clear out all the paperwork. Whenever death eaters kill a member of the magical community, the ministry has to cover it up." "What… b, but that's horrible!" Harry replied, shocked "Oh, we have funerals and such, we just can't let the muggles find out about us. So, didja hear from Hermoine Lately?" Harry shook his head no, the Dursley's refused to let Harry talk to his friends from school.  
  
"So, Ron, did you hear about Hogwarts having a new subject in the curriculum, it's dueling. If we learn anything cool, we've gotta use it on Malfoy" Ron smiled "I'm way ahead of you, my brother Charlie taught me the Gut-ache curse. All you have to do is point your wand, concentrate as hard as you can and say: Gastroma" Harry let himself chuckle for a moment. Now Malfoy would really get it. The two started walking down Diagon Alley, talking about the events of last year. As soon as they had both gathered all their school supplies, the two of them went to the Water fountain at the center of Diagon Alley. Ron took out some of his wizard card collection and they compared what they had.  
  
"Harry, is that a I real Merlin card! I think I've gotten at least thirty Agatha's, want to trade? I'll give you two Dumbledore's and one Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Harry had received a Merlin card from his Godfather Sirius, as a birthday present. Sirius had been on the run since he had broken out of the wizard prison, Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, had framed him for a series of murders. Harry knew better than to trade his Merlin card, it was worth a lot. In between Ron's begging, the two heard a voice coming through the bushes, a familiar voice.  
  
" Well, if it isn't Potter and Weasel" Draco Malfoy said menacingly " What, begging for money Weasley? I'll give you my shoe, it's got to be worth more than your whole house." Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle, his two cronies were snickering away. "Get out of here Malfoy, or I'll move you" Ron warned. Harry didn't waste his time talking. He reached inside his robes, grabbed his wand, and stood with a tightening hold on it, charging it with energy. Malfoy, seeing this, started doing the exact same thing. " Ticktillius! " Harry exclaimed. "Locomotor mortis!" Malfoy bellowed. The effect was pretty quick, Harry's curse had flown into Malfoy's shoulder, and Malfoy's curse had hit Harry in the kneecap. Harry's leg's were locked together, as the leg-locker curse tends to do. Malfoy had it worse, he was hit by a tickling charm, so he was sprawled on the floor, laughing his head off. This left Ron facing Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle drew their wands, and simultaneously yelled "Stupefy!" Ron was too quick, he dodged under both spells, and drew his wand "Expelliarmus!" Ron screeched. Crabbe's wand flew into the air and into a garbage can. He dived in after it. But Goyle remained focused. He raised his wand again, but Harry was quicker. "Impedimenta!" Harry yelled, and suddenly Goyle started moving very slowly. " Stu-" Goyle's wand started to produce the spell. "Pe- " Harry tried to move forward, but his legs were still locked and he fell flat on his face. "Fy" The spell burst from his wand, knocking Ron unconscious. The sight filled Harry with rage. He was almost defenseless. They were the only two capable duelers. Malfoy was still laughing, Ron was out cold, and Crabbe had lost his wand. Goyle was still under the impediment curse, so he was still very slow. Harry was on the floor, and the wind was knocked out of him so he couldn't think of any spells. 


End file.
